In A Bit Of A Stew
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: Despite Samoa Joe's best efforts, Finn and Sami are determined to spend Valentine's Day together. Not that Finn is going to stop worrying about the situation completely, mind...(Part of the "Dating For Demons" universe)


For the second year in a row, Finn Bálor found himself in the unusual position of having somebody to celebrate Valentine's Day with. The fact it was with the exact same person was even more so.

Admittedly last year had been a bit of a rush job, what with Sami busy preparing himself for his Main Roster call-up and Finn readying himself for another clash with Samoa Joe. They'd managed to squeeze in a small celebration, one filled with untapped potential. Sadly, it seemed this year would also be a fleeting celebration. Sami had been ultra-busy for the entire weekend, wrestling events in Alaska (Finn would admit to being absolutely jealous when photos and videos of his friends playing around in the snow emerged whilst he was stuck in the land of perpetual sun and storms)...

 _...and then RAW happened._

It had started innocently enough, with Sami sending him a quick text to say he would be facing Rusev on the show (with a bright smiley emoji and several hearts, no less). Finn had left RAW on in the background whilst he puttered around cleaning up for Sami coming home, pausing in his chores as he heard Samoa Joe's voice onscreen. Finn had sighed sadly, half-listening to his former friend's complete lack of remorse over what he did to Seth and _WAIT,_ _ **WHAT**_ _, DID HE JUST MENTION SAMI'S NAME?_

Finn felt a chill run through him at that, he knew Joe wouldn't just bring up Sami like that for no reason.

"did you hear what joe said? :o" Finn had texted Sami almost immediately.

"Yeah, that was out of left field," Sami had replied, "Think he's looking to pick a fight?"

"but why pick on you tho? you did nothing to him? :("

"Dunno, sorry Finn my match is next, call you later. )"

If Finn didn't already have enough problems with Samoa Joe, they certainly became exacerbated after Joe ambushed Sami during his post-match interview. Finn tried hard not to panic at the scene unfolding in front of him, knowing full-well just how devastating the Coquina Clutch was first-hand, and he immediately grabbed his phone to find someone who could update him on Sami's condition. Bayley had almost immediately texted him back, saying that she'd asked Sasha to sit with Sami in Medical and that Sasha would keep him updated. It was more than he could have asked of Bayley before her big title match later that night.

"He's a little shaken up," Sasha had texted a little while later, "But your boy's gonna be fine. He sends his 3 and promises he'll be home tomorrow for V-Day."

Finn had been relieved at the news, but deep down he knew what this would all lead to. Sami had said it himself during the interview…it's all about getting back up again after getting knocked down. Which meant there was no way Sami was going to back down from Joe after this. Part of him wished Sami didn't have this 'he who fights monsters' mentality, but at the same time he wouldn't be his Sami without that 'never say die' attitude. What a double-edged sword his partner could be.

At least he'd get the chance to fuss over Sami when he arrived back home. Finn didn't get the chance to do that as often as he'd liked these days. So, with a little help from his mother's patented stew recipe, Finn had a nice Valentine's dinner slowly cooking away for Sami's arrival. All he needed to do now was wrap Sami's present…which inevitably led to rummaging through drawers and cupboards looking for the ever elusive wrapping paper. Eventually he came across some metallic paper decorated with pink and red hearts, which he plucked from the drawer with a victorious grin. The grin faltered slightly when he realised that it wasn't wrapping paper he was holding, he paused as he took a closer look at it. He unfolded the mysterious not-wrapping paper and recognition overcame Finn.

It was the deflated Valentine's Day Balloon he had given Sami last year. The one that had caused a minor kerfuffle on his Social Media outlets when he'd posted a picture of Sami Finnfreezing with it.

"Sami..." Finn murmured to himself, running his fingers over the balloon, "You...actually kept this?"

"'Course I did. Why would I throw away such a precious gift?"

Finn's eyes widened in surprise, he spun around quickly to see a bemused looking Sami Zayn standing before him holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and a heart-shaped box in the other.

"Precious...?" Finn squeaked, eyes flitting between Sami and the balloon. His mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"Absolutely precious," Sami confirmed as Finn seemed unable to regain his voice, although he did manage a smile as Sami offered him the gifts and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, love. Sorry for the unimaginative gifts, but between Alaska, RAW and making sure I got back here today I didn't have much time to get creative. Here, take these a sec whilst I get a vase for these flowers."

"I'm just glad you made it here at all," Finn grinned goofily as he took the offered gifts from Sami, "After seeing that picture of you, Cass and Bayley I was worried you'd end up stuck 'cause of the snow."

"Eh, I'm sure I would've found a way back regardless. After all, if anybody can handle the snow it's a Canadian," Sami paused in his quest for a vase, tilting his head towards the kitchen, before turning back to Finn with an appreciative smile, "Wow, this smells great!

"It's just a vegetable stew, nothin' fancy," Finn shrugged, "Hopefully we'll get a chance to go out for somethin' fancier before you head back off on the road again."

"Can't be any worse than my previous misadventures at the sushi place," Sami grinned ruefully, "Although maybe I should wait until after I eat your stew before saying that."

"Oi, I followed my mam's recipe to the letter," Finn huffed, placing his gifts down on the counter before wandering over to check on the stew, "Cheeky bugger."

"Sorry Finn," Sami slipped behind Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and nuzzling Finn's cheek, "I can't wait to try your mum's stew."

"No fair being adorable to get out of trouble, mister," Finn giggled slightly as Sami's beard brushed against his neck, feather-light kisses dancing across his jawline, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Sasha wouldn't let me be anything but," Sami sighed, "Can we not worry about that just now? Let's just be two crazy kids in love for today?"

"Okay, but we're **definitely** talking about it before you jet off again," Finn replied firmly, "Dinner's almost ready if you could grab a couple of plates and stuff?"

"Vase, plates and stuff, I think I can manage all that."

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna have to bribe your mother for more of her recipes if they're all this good."

Finn managed a small smile as Sami contently reclined in his chair, a completely cleared plate the clear sign of a meal well enjoyed.

"Even I couldn't muck that one up," Finn's smile grew bigger as Sami leaned his head on Finn's shoulder, "Glad you enjoyed it, Sami."

"You didn't even cut your finger this time," Sami teased, "This is great. I love getting to spend time with you like this."

"Yeah…I can't wait 'till I'm back on the road with you again," Finn draped his arm over Sami's shoulder, allowing Sami to cuddle in closer, "Not long to go now, hopefully."

"That'll be great," Sami concurred, "Practically the whole gang back together again...hotel room misadventures...seeing the world together, wow, I've got goosebumps just thinking about it."

"Mmm-hmm…" Finn sighed contently, "Oh…drat, I still have to give you your present."

"That means moving, and I don't think I wanna do that," Sami huffed, wrapping his arms around Finn to emphasise the point.

"It's just over there on the recliner," Finn nodded his head over towards the aforementioned chair, where a black and white bundle lay, "I didn't even get a chance to wrap it up before you got in."

"Looks fluffy," Sami grinned, "Okay, curiosity wins over comfort for now…"

"I think your curiosity will actually lead to comfort this time around," Finn nodded as Sami stood up to retrieve his gift, and Sami almost immediately burst into delighted laughter as he unfurled the present to reveal a penguin onesie, complete with a hood with eyes and a beak.

"Okay, this is officially the best Valentine's Day ever," Sami grinned, hugging the onesie close to his chest, "This is great, you're great, everything's great."

"Absolutely," Finn agreed, standing up and walking over to Sami, once again wrapping his arms around him, "Thank you for a wonderful year, and here's to many more."

Sami could only silently agree with Finn's sentiment, letting his partner seal the night's festivities with a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my darling."


End file.
